All That Matters
by ilovejv33
Summary: A slumber party breaks out in Meredith's bed. Who know five people could fit in one bed! Andrew being cute AF.


Author Notes: I know this probably is terribly written and the tenses are wrong and I definitely do not know how to write dialogue, but I had this cute ass story in my head and I had to get it out! Thanks for reading.

The bedroom door creaks open and Andrew's eyes shoot open. Sitting up, he instinctively pulls the blankets up over both of them. He then glances down at himself and over at his sleeping girlfriend, to make sure they are both properly clothed.

"Hi Elle Belle, everything okay?" Andrew whispers.

The little girl has her blanket tucked under one arm and her stuffed giraffe in the other, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, Dr. Andrew, I heard a noise and it scared-ed me and now I cant fall back asleep, can I come sleep in your bed?"

Looking over to Meredith, he was not sure what she would say, if she were awake, but Andrew could not look at the scared little girl for one more second standing in the doorway.

"Yes, come here sweetheart, everything is going to be okay."

She shuffles over to the bedside and Andrew lifts her up and over him and puts her in between the two of them. She snuggles into the fluffy pillows and is almost instantly asleep again. Quietly laughing to himself, Andrew lies back down and dozes off as well.

The bedroom door creaks open, rustling Andrew from his slumber again.

"Mom, can you hear me, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream," loudly whispered the eldest Shepherd child.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Andrew replied, " Come here Zola, come join the party, your mom must be really tired tonight, because she has not even noticed Ellis is in our bed too!"

He pulls back the covers, revealing the little one, sleeping soundly next to her mother. Zola giggles and walks over to Andrew's side of the bed where he lifts her and her purple teddy bear over his lap and into the bed.

"Did you want to talk about your nightmare, sweetheart? Sometimes I find if you talk about your scary dreams it makes them less scary"

"No, it is okay, I don't want to disturb mommy and sissy. I can tell you in the morning. There were lots of scary animals and bad people, but I bet it wasn't real. I feel better now that I am with you" Zola yawned as she finished her sentence

"Good, I am glad to hear that, honey. Why do not you try to get some more sleep okay?"

"Okay, I will, good night."

Both of them lay down, Andrew quietly laughing to himself and shaking his head at how crowded their bed was getting. He could not help but smile though. Meredith was going to be in for a surprise in the morning.

The bedroom door creaks open. This time, Andrew does not even lift his head.

"Bailey, is that you buddy," Andrew mutters.

"Yeah, it's me. I woke up and everyone was gone from my room. I was scared"

"Its okay, come on over. Jump in the middle, we still have time to sleep, before the sun comes up"

The only Shepherd boy leaps onto the bed and crashes down in between his two sisters. Andrew silently cursing the boy for almost waking up the whole bed, but for some miracle everyone says asleep.

"Thanks Andrew, Good night."

He swears that the boy is already asleep before he said good night. Shaking his head, he double checks that all his alarms are set and he is ready for the morning. Those alarms are going to come too early seeing as he has been up half the night it seems. He does not mind though. He likes that the kids trust him and feel safe with him around. He lays his head back down on the pillow with a smile plastered to his face.

7am rolls around and every phone and alarm clock can be heard blasting in the Grey/Shepherd/ Pierce/ Deluca household. Meredith is the first to be roused from sleep and smacks her alarm clock, killing the offending sound. She rubs her eyes and rolls over to snuggle up with Andrew. But instead she is met with a pair of tiny feet in her face. Her eyes shoot open and she lifts her head to take in the scene before her.

Ellis has somehow flipped around in the night and her feet are on her pillow, next over she sees blonde hair peeking out from the covers. Then she lays her eyes on her first baby, snuggled up into Andrew's chest and her heart explodes right there on the spot. Her eyes flash up to her boyfriend's face and he is sound asleep with the slightest grin on his lips.

Meredith cannot help but feel like the worst mother on the planet right now. How did she not hear all three of her children make their way into her bed at some point last night? She should have been there to comfort them. She guesses she has Andrew to blame for this. Keeping her up far too late with his extra curricular activities because she just did not know how to say no to that face.

She slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom; she freshens up a bit, mostly just getting herself ready for the day. She finds it much easier to get the clan out of the house on time if she is also ready to leave when they are. She dresses quickly and puts the final touches on her face and heads back towards the bed. She circles the bed and leans down over Andrew. Zola has turned away from him now so Meredith is able to kiss him awake properly. He startles awake but quickly calms when he sees his beautiful girlfriend standing over him. He goes to pull her down on top of him when she swats his chest and points to the three little humans. He laughs out loud, causing the rest of the bed to stir and begin to open their eyes. Meredith looks at the clock and sees they still have a little bit of time to kill before they all really have to get up for the day, she lifts the blanket and crawls over Andrew into the spot between him and Zola. As the kids were roused from their slumber, they all started to tell their mom how they ended up in her bed during the night and how nice Andrew was to all of them. There was laughing and lots of tickle fights to be had in that moment.

Meredith looks back at Andrew, who is grinning from ear to ear listening to the three kids' antics. He leans down and gently presses a kiss to her lips. Its in that moment, Meredith does not care if they are late for school again or late for work. This is all that matters.


End file.
